Attack of The Village
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: The beginning of their quest-and the one of the most defining moments of the war. you should first read Pikmin: the Beggining A Prequel, because it's the prequel. also, I'll put up more prequels, but you're probably just gonna read these first, right? OK.


Pikmin Fanfic

3

Gold ran to the village. They were here.

"Grandfather," he said, when he went to the church, "The Kanitos are here!!"

There was a grave look in Gary's eyes. "Call the guards. Only they, The Red One*, and you can hold them back." *Olimar

"Get Karoka to get the citizens. I will fend them back." Gold said.

"Then, run, Grandson! RUN!" He shouted.

He left the church, ran to the Hocatatian camp, and saw just who they needed.

"What do you mean the onions are busted? I just fixed them!" Olimar said to Louie, who had been demoted since the… incident.

"Well, I sorta ate the engine."

"Who the hell does that!??!"

"Uhhh… me."

"Oh, right"

"Guys! Hello, we sorta got an invasion coming!"

"Oh, crap! How will we get there in time?"

"Well, it's, like 20 yards away."

"Oh…"

"Let's go! Call Gordon, and I think Freeman could help in the fight."

"What?"

"Nevermind, Let's just go."

When they got to the village, few civilians were still there. Those who were were either joining the fight, or were packing. The Kanitos could be seen over the hill. They were always different in shape, but always had pitch-black bodies and differing masks (but always had a base color of white) and had swords- usually stolen antiques. However, their leader was the most evil looking. He was named "Ken Dy", which means in an old language, "I am a god, you are a body". Once a foreign planet monk, he was now a large Kanito with a spiky mask with blue and red markings. Why blue and red? Because they are both the colors of Human blood, before and after a cut.

He sniffed the air. "I smell him. The one they call, 'Olimar'. Heh. I've been waiting to kill not only him, but his species hope.

"Is that so?" said the voice of a red Pikmin, named Karoka Sakoka, next to an unnoticed pile of Ken Dy's dead soldiers. They both pulled out their swords.

"Yes… It is." He growled at "It is".

"Leave these Hocatatians alone, or their will be more than 3 types of red up here."

"Wait… blood, me, and you… what do you mean?"

Karoka's blade started to glow. Ken Dy jumped back, and dodged, but Karoka wasn't shooting a beam. His blade was changing.

"What are you doing, Weed1?"

"Watch, and see." His blade changed. It was now a sword with a blade the size of Zangetsu, and the shape of a broadsword.

"This is firebrand, a powerful blade that controls fire."

Ken Dy looked at the sword. "All the more reason for you to die." And with that, he attacked Karoka in the chest. He dodged, and showed the power of the blade firebrand. He sliced his mask at the mid-section, and the wound burnt like Chef Boyardee.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" He yelled, and cursed in his own foul tongue. "You will PAY FOR THAT!!!!"

Ken sliced once more.

Back at the village, Kanito troops were attacking anything they could. One said, "What are those three people doing?"

"Dying."

Gold said, "Oh, no! They've seen us!" He was particularly worried about Louie being caught up to.

"Over here!" Said Olimar, and he grabbed Gold, and threw him at the Kanito who gave up their position. Gold landed on top of him, crushing his skull. He then ran to the two remaining ones, and pulled out their masks. Kanito masks are all that protect them from harsh sunlight, so they both died. Gold came back to them, but then he heard the scream that would be so important to the war. A scream of a sword wound.

"That's coming from the mountains!" said Louie.

"Let's go!" said an old man's voice, and it was quite raspy, so they instantly knew it was Gold's grandfather, Gary. "I've gotten the citizens of the city nearby, which suffered much more heavy blows, as well as the village. I could not find Karoka."

"Then that must be him up there!" Said Louie.

A body fell down the mountain, one with a red, blue, and white markings, as well as black skin.

"I did good, didn't I?" Said Karoka, who just came down from a small hill.

"Indeed." Said Gary. "Olimar, take this." He gave him Ken Dy's sword. "You need to protect the nearby city of Kaz-Ma-Ki. They have saved us many times before, so we must do the same."

"OK."

So they all took guns and swords from the Kanito's dead bodies, and headed to Kaz-Ma-Ki. They merely had to cross through the village, and then saw the Great City. It was essentially a sand city, with similar colored buildings to the land. It is so different from its 200 meter-away neighbor that it could only exist in the Distant Planet.

Kaz-Ma-Kakians are believed to be snake-like in shape, because their new leader is of such shape, but most have grim reaper-like hoodies and multi-colored eyes. They were shooting at the Kanitos, and seemed to be winning, but the group of Louie, Olimar, Gold, Gary, and Karoka, went to the city to help, regardless. When they first came in, the only one left was a lieutenant, named Kaza Duum.

He was being cornered by Kaz-Ma-Kakians, near the mail building. "Please, have mercy!!"

The leader of the group came close to him, putting his sword to his chest. "Why? Why should we give you something you have never given anyone else?"

"Because he could give us information." Blurted out Gold, needing to know one thing-why our village?

"Point well taken." he said, turning around, revealing he had blue eyes. He looked at the Kanito. "So, why here? You know Ken Dy is dead. You have nothing left."

"Point. Well. Taken." He then grabbed his sword, and stabbed himself- in the head, or at least where ones head should be.

Gary looked over Kaza. "We may now never know."

They went to the town hall, and saw that several men, women, and children had been injured, but those that died had long lives lived already, and one of which died only of shock.

Their leader looked over the company of three Pikmin, and two Hocatatians. "You three are always welcome, but this is, I admit, is a bit embarrassing that we have let this happen."

"Do not be embarrassed. We have more casualties then this- something we ourselves are not proud of."

"Do you seek any healing? We have many doctors, of your species and ours."

"No, we seek to go home, to the Distant Spring."

"I see. We will find ships. May you travel safely."

So they left, and went back to the village. There, they got in their respective ships- Olimar in the Dolphin, Louie in the Angel, Gold and Gary in their royal ship, which resembled Sonic The Hedgehog's head, and Karoka in a ship he found in the mountains, which was probably how the Kanitos got there.

"Safe travels," Gold said, "Don't happen."

1 Nickname for Pikmin, similar to a human racial slur.


End file.
